1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device and to a method for operating a safety system for a vehicle of the type indicated in the independent patent claims.
2. Description of the Related Art
From published German patent document DE 195 42 085 B4, a safety device for vehicle occupants is known in which a capacitor is provided for energy storage and a first voltage converter is provided that is connected to the vehicle battery and that increases the voltage of the vehicle battery to a multiple of the voltage of the vehicle battery, and charges the capacitor with this higher voltage. A second voltage converter is provided in order to be connected, via its output, to an input of a voltage stabilizer. In addition, a microcontroller that controls the voltage converters is provided and the voltage converters are capable of being controlled by a serial interface of the microcontroller. From published German patent application document DE 10 2004 057 690 A1, a device and a method are known for charging an electrical energy storage device. Here, an active current limitation is provided in a main current path in order to limit a supply current to a defined maximum. A voltage converter device is situated downstream from the current limiting device in order to raise the potential of the electrical energy storage device above a supply potential.